


Alarms

by christian_hayes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Teacher AU, deceit is a dick to children, it’s mostly fluff, we been knew, weekly updates for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20392357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christian_hayes/pseuds/christian_hayes
Summary: In 2019, Roman and Patton are sure their science teacher and music teacher are dating.In 2017, Virgil and Logan are starting new jobs while Roman and Patton, freshmen, get to know each other and themselves.In 2011, Logan broke. And Virgil has taken it upon himself to put him back together.





	1. 2019 - Late

**Author's Note:**

> so to clarify there’s three timelines that are being discussed at the same time:  
2019 - both relationships established  
2017 - established analogical, getting together for royality  
2011 - getting together for analogical

No matter how stereotypical it is, this story starts with an alarm clock. It starts with a broken alarm clock and a possible speeding ticked for a very disheveled-looking Roman Prince. This was the third time this month that he was late for chemistry. The third time. He didn't mean to, obviously, and it wasn't his fault the damn thing broke, but he still felt guilty as he entered mr. Ackroyd's classroom ten minutes late. Roman hated showing up late to class in general, but it was just that bit worse when it was mr. Ackroyd, since he would never actually say anything, just shoot him a disappointed look and tell him to go sit down. Roman, ever the people pleaser, did as he was told with his face to the ground and the tips of his ears burning. It wasn't his fault the alarm clock was broken. Really, it was Patton's. Roman looked over at the boy sat next to him. How could he ever blame Patton of anything when he looked so cute as he absorbed every word that came out of their teacher's mouth like he was a sponge. And he was. Patton was a sponge, simple as that. He was cute and adorable and, more importantly, underestimated. Underestimated, it seemed, by everyone but mr. Ackroyd. And mr. Ann but he always overestimated everyone.

The classes dragged on, hour after hour, note after note, complaint after complaint, until it was finally lunch break and Roman had time to properly talk to Patton, unafraid of any teachers hearing them. "I have so much to tell you." Roman said as soon as they'd sat down. Their friends Joan and Talyn were already busy talking to each other on the other side of the table. Patton leaned his head on his hands and smiled at him, encouraging to go on. "So I was walking through town yesterday, just doing some shopping, needed some new fancy pants for concerts and stuff and right when I was about to get in my car guess who I saw."

"Well?" Patton asked, looking him directly in the eyes.

"Mr. Ackroyd!"

"Nice."

"In shorts!"

"Nice!"

"Eating ice cream!"

"Very nice."

"With mr. Ann!"

"Wait really!?" Patton yelled back, squealing at the mental image. They'd known the teachers for the past two years and were sure that both of them were gay. "Do you think they were on a date or something?"

"I think so. You won't believe what mr. Ann did!"

"What'd he do?"

"He was eating his ice cream and I swear to god he looked mr. Ackroyd right in the eyes while licking it. I left after that but like.."

Another voice spoke up behind them. "So mr. Ann is getting some, nice, good for him." Roman turned to look at Remy, who'd apparently walked to the table during Roman's story.

"And also he went on a date! With mr. Ackroyd!" Patton's voice was about two octaves higher than usual, reminding Roman a lot of the bubbly boy he'd met in middle school, before their voices started breaking. "Fuckin' finally. Useless gays, all of them." Remy said as he sat down. Remy Babois was the newest addition to the group of friends, having only been in their class for a week. He was an exchange student from France who was there for one year before he went back and continued studying. He'd been accepted into the university he wanted to go to but decided to take a year to become an exchanger.

"Name one gay person that isn't a useless gay." Roman challenged him.

"Me."

"Now, we all know that's not true." Roman commented, rolling his eyes at Remy.

"I can't believe they went on a date." Patton softly whispered beside him.

"God, it has been forever since I've been on a date. When will someone sweep me off my feet and take me on an adventure." Roman sighed, staring wistfully into the distance before shooting Patton a look.

"That's called kidnapping and it is illegal." Remy said in reply after taking a sip of coffee.

"Sounds like fun." Roman just said as he shrugged, turning his attention back to his uneaten sandwich.


	2. 2011 - Starlight

Yeah, Virgil could probably get used to this. He didn't know how Logan had exactly understood his stuttered reply when he'd asked him to watch the stars with him. It was a perfectly normal, platonic, brotherly question to ask. Unless, of course, that someone was Virgil, who'd been crushing on Logan since before he knew what the word meant, and even longer before he knew what gay meant, or why he felt like it fit him so well. Because Virgil had never wanted to kiss girls. Not when everyone had suddenly become obsessed with it, not when everyone was talking about it, not when everyone was claiming they had. No, he hadn't wanted it then and he didn't want it now, because holy shit, Logan Ackroyd was laying next to him in the grass talking about science and Virgil barely understood what he was saying but he understood that he was in love with him. He understood that this wasn't the crush of a repressed teenager anymore, this wasn't him fantasizing about their hypothetical life together anymore. This wasn't him crying because he knew it wouldn't - couldn't - happen. No, this was real and Logan was here, pressed against him as he talked about the stars and Virgil was in love with him.

Not that he could ever tell Logan any of that, of course. No, he was only gonna scare him away. Logan would hate him. Hate him for loving him for all those years. No, it was better if he didn't know. He'd rather keep him as a friend. His friend, his best friend. The one Virgil's mother considered to be her own child. No, he couldn't do that, he couldn't tell him. Not when Logan was so close and everyone else was so far away. Not when Virgil knew it wouldn't just leave him to be alone. It would leave him lonely.

So, he laid in the grass, listening to Logan ramble about the stars and he kept his emotions inside. Well, for the most part. "I love you, Logan." He muttered at one point, when a comfortable silence had settled over them. "I also love you, Virgil. You are my best friend, after all." The reply came. The silence returned, still comfortable, still safe, still them.


	3. 2019 - Crash

"Again? Really? The year started a month ago, that boy needs to get his life together." Virgil said when Logan told him about Roman being late again. It was lunch break and they were sat on a couch in the teachers' lounge. "Do you think maybe something's wrong at home?" Virgil asked, a frown forming. "I'll ask the nurse if he's noticed anything, but I am fairly certain he is just forgetful." Logan assured him. Virgil nodded and checked his phone. "Oh shit, I gotta go if I wanna get everything ready for my next class." He said as he got up, gathering his stuff and shoving it into his bag. The music rooms were on the other side of the school and he'd have to hurry if he wanted to go over the drums one more time. The snare had been acting up lately and he'd been wanting to look at it.

He took out his ear pods as soon as he was in his classroom, not feeling like wearing them if he was alone anyways, and just let New Order blare, getting lost in Age of Consent. He smiled to himself while he went over the routine checks, figuring out there was some paper stuck under the snare and carefully removing it from where it had lodged itself between the snares. He tossed it out and went through his lesson plan for the rest of the day. Virgil liked these moments, when it was just him in a room with some music. It would've been better if Logan had been there but the chemistry teacher also had to go over the last few things and wasn't able to join Virgil. So, Virgil was alone.

On the other side of the school, Logan was organizing his desk and making sure all of the tables were in the right places. He wrote the lesson plan on the board. The seniors were up next and he had to go over their previous year with them. He liked doing that every now and then, checking everything they'd learned, making sure they were ready for the exam. And this was nice, the silence of the classroom, alongside the neutral smell in the air. The smell of the non-aggressive cleaning supplies that Logan used for the tables. The stuff the cleaning ladies used was a bit too strong for him; it distracted him from his work or overwhelmed him sometimes.

Virgil hadn't realized how much he'd lost track of time until Patton Hart was knocking on the door, asking if the class could come in. Virgil shot up and swung the door open. "Yes, come on in. We're going over some theory today so please grab your books." He instructed before remembering he was still playing music. He quickly turned it off and put his phone away. "Mister Johnson, I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I've fixed the snare. I think some freshmen stuck a piece of paper in it and it got caught." Said student gave him a thumbs up from the back of the classroom. Once everyone had sat down he asked them if everyone was there. He always did a head count with the younger kids but he trusted the juniors and seniors to look after each other. "Talyn isn't here." Terrence said from his place on the front row. "They had to go to the dentist." Virgil quickly replied. "Anyone else?" They stayed quiet and Virgil started his lesson.

It was when they were working on some exercises on chords and chord progression that Virgil walked up to Roman, asking him if he could talk to him outside of the classroom for a second. "Mister Hart, you're in charge. You're allowed to hit a cymbal to shut them up."

"Which one, sir?"

"The crash, it has the most shock value."

"Yessir."

Virgil closed the door behind him and Roman. "I was just talking to mister Ackroyd, he says you were late for the third time this month?" Roman went slightly red. "Sorry, sir. My alarm clock broke."

"Do you need a new one?"

"I'll ask my parents."

Virgil nodded at that. "Is everything okay at home, mister Prince?"

"Yes, of course, sir. Why?"

"Your alarm clock has been broken for a while and you don't have a new one yet."

"Sir, things are fine at home. I don't have a new one yet because the way I broke it is kind of...awkward." Roman went red again and refused to look Virgil in the eyes.

"How'd you break it, if you don't mind my asking?" Fucking hell, he was starting to sound like Logan, his mom was right.

"Well it wasn't me who broke it, per say. I mean it was because I came into contact with it but it wasn't my fault, but it also wasn't Pat's fault."

"So what happened?"

"Well me and Patton," Virgil almost corrected him but decided against it. Take that, mom, not fully Logan yet, "were hanging out on my bed and we bumped into it and knocked it to the floor. And then we also fell to the floor and crushed it and now it's acting up."

"But things are okay at home?"

"Yes, it's just a bit awkward to just go up to my parents and say 'oh yeah I need a new alarm clock because Patton and I broke it while we were-'" Roman quickly cut himself off but Virgil was smart enough to fill in the blanks.

"If it helps you, in high school, I broke a phone that way. Which was an awkward conversation with my parents."

"How bad was it, sir?"

"I survived, so did my...friend. I'm sure it'll be fine, mister Prince. And besides, you could always just not tell them the full truth."

"A teacher telling me to lie to my parents?"

"I'm telling you to do what feels right and safe. Don't twist my words, mister Prince."

"Sorry, sir."

"It's okay, now let's get back because I'm pretty sure I heard mister Johnson testing the snare."


	4. 2017 - Sir

"So, you ready? Because it feels really weird being back here and I'm really scared because what if they changed everything? I mean, we've been gone for six years and now we're teachers and oh my god do we have to call our teachers by their first name no I can't do this oh god, Lo, I'm gonna die-"

"Virgil, we will be okay. It's just work. It's a good thing that it's here because we are already aware of the layout and how things work around here. We are familiar with the area and the accent, they still have the same principal and she was rather fond of us back when we were students. We will be fine."

"You mean she was fond of you, she didn't like me at all, kept accusing me of things."

"You did defenestrate a chair, Virgil."

"That's fair, but also they couldn't prove shit, I just wanted to be punk."

"Are you not still?"

"Yeah but like a chill punk."

"I was unaware that there were categories."

"There aren't. That's the point. It's really just a hate for any form of government and a fuck it mentality. Which is me."

"You have an anxiety disorder. Fuck it is very far from your average behaviour."

"Fuck you, I'm punk."

"Okay, Virgil."

They stood in silence for a bit before Virgil spoke up again, saying that he had to leave. "I love you, Lo." He said before he walked away.

"I love you too, Virgil." Logan replied. That was just how they said goodbye. They'd been doing that since the first time they'd gone stargazing.

Logan was lost in thought as he walked to the chemistry classrooms on pure muscle memory. So lost in thought, in fact, that he walked straight into a freshman. He looked up at Logan with scared eyes under bright red dyed hair. "Sorry, sir."

"That's okay." Logan just replied. Had he looked that young in his freshman year? Been that scared of authority? Probably. He'd just never noticed because Virgil was more scared of practically everything. Until their last year of college, that was, when Virgil decided not to let his anxiety rule him anymore but to face it head-on and do exactly what it didn't want him to do. Which meant he was incredibly reckless at times and Logan had to make sure he didn't die. Which was fine, because Logan still loved him.

He set up in his classroom. His classroom. His. No one else's. He had his own classroom. His own chemistry classroom. The room that had been his favorite ever since he'd started chemistry. Though he'd also always thoroughly enjoyed the music rooms. Sometimes he and Virgil would sneak into a practice room during a free period and Virgil would play for him because he needed an opinion on whatever he'd been working on.

Logan went with just an introduction lesson for the first class. It was probably a good idea to get to know the juniors well, since he'd also have them the next year. He looked around the classroom and quickly noticed that the tables were arranged in a way that allowed for barely any lebensraum. He started pulling table in different directions, arranging them so he could walk between them and every last spot in the classroom was easy to reach. "You need some help with that?" A voice spoke up behind him when he was about halfway through. He turned around to see his old french teacher, mr. Desjardins, or just mister Dee, standing in the doorway. "No thanks, sir." Logan said. "I appear to be unable to explain how I want the tables positioned."

"Logan, we're colleagues now, you can call me Simon."

"Yessir."

"And you can drop the sir. Again, we're colleagues."

"Right, je suis desolé."

"Très bien, monsieur Ackroyd." Simon left after that and Logan put the last few tables in the right places. He pushed his desk chair to a corner at first, since he knew he wouldn't need it, but eventually decided to just put it in the storage. Time for the first class.


	5. 2019 - Cookies

"Why did mister Ann have to talk to you?" It was the last ten minutes of music class and everyone was just doing whatever, and Patton and Roman could talk freely again. "Oh apparently Ackroyd told him I was late again and he wanted to know if everything was okay at home. And then I told him how we'd broken the alarm clock." Patton went slightly red.

"How much detail did you use?"

"Not much but he is not exactly an idiot, you know?"

"Well, that's fine. Mister Ann can know." Patton smiled at Roman, who suddenly shot up.

"You won't believe what he said though!"

"What'd he say?"

"Well he said he'd broken a phone that way once and then he told me to lie to my parents."

"A teacher told you to lie to your parents? That's irresponsible."

"Well he told me to do what feels right and safe."

"Oh okay that's better."

"So, let's get to it!" Roman said, causing Patton to frown.

"What do you mean, Ro?"

"He said to do what feels right and safe, which is you."

"Aww I love you too!" Patton threw his arms around Roman.

"Wasn't the point of the comment but I love you too, Pat."

Patton kept hugging him for another minute before carefully pulling away with a whispered "my parents are out of town."

In the science department, it smelled like a bakery. Which was probably because they were baking cookies. After all, baking is just a lot of chemical reactions. That's definitely the only reason why Logan's students were covered in flour and various other ingredients. Logan, meanwhile, had managed to keep with clothes clean while baking, because he always did. At least he did until one of his students came up to him and tapped his shoulders. He was used to these things from his seniors, and he tolerated them. It was all in good fun, he knew that, and they meant no harm. So, he just grabbed a wet cloth and rid himself of the flour. "I believe the ovens are ready, you may now insert your trays." Logan instructed, getting multiple "that's what she said"s in reply.

The sophomores' cookies were done and the seniors had removed the trays at the beginning of the class, and almost all of the sophomores had stopped by to collect their goods. All but Emile Picani. Logan frowned at that, Emile had a sweet tooth, he knew that. So why leave the cookies. "I trust you to take care of yourselves for a few moments while I locate a student. If something does go wrong, I am convinced I've drilled the safety measures into your heads sufficiently." Logan said before gathering Emile's cookies and pulling up the sophomore's schedule. He had French. From Simon.

Logan almost knocked but ended up deciding against it. He would've if it had been any other teacher but Simon never knocked either. He just opened the door. "I'm looking for mister Picani, he's supposed to be here." Logan just said. "I just marked him absent, never showed up." Simon replied before turning back to his class. Logan decided to check in with administration first before remembering that Emile took music and Virgil might know where he was. He swung by his own class quickly to pick up his own cookies and make sure no one had died yet. Yet. Before making his way to the music rooms.

There were only about eight more minutes of class left when someone knocked on the door of the music classroom. Mr. Ann opened the door and Roman caught a glimpse of mr. Ackroyd before mr. Ann had closed the door behind him. He came back in a few seconds later. "Alright, you guys can go. I'm not gonna tell you to be quiet because you won't. I'll see y'all tomorrow, don't forget the homework or you're cleaning the piano in the corner. And that layer of dust has been here since before I started going to school." The class left quickly and Roman wondered out loud what was going on. Patton told him he didn't know, but he hoped it wasn't serious, and Remy just said they were planning another date.


End file.
